


Freak Accident

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Husbands, M/M, Sex Swing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: The real way Cameron broke his leg...





	Freak Accident

**Author's Note:**

> So, Cam broke his leg and since we don't have any idea how....this is my idea 😁

Freak Accident  
(Mosher oneshot)

"You broke this how again?" The nurse asked with a comical expression on her face. 

Noel groaned, blushing up to his ears. "We already told you." He huffed and looked away just to see Cameron grinning at him. 

"Yes, you did but I don't think I quite understand how exactly this happened." The nurse slid the x-ray machine away, turning off the bright light. 

"Jesus fuck," Mickey's eyes widened. "You're a damn perv." 

Cameron laughed until his side began to hurt and reached out to touch his arm. "Baby, she's not a perv. She just needs to know how I broke it."

The nurse was a total perv. This would be their 3rd time explaining it to her and each time, Noel felt like his head would explode with how many times he blushed. 

"Cam, we already told her." Noel glared at her as she helped Cameron sit up on the x-ray machine. "She just wants to hear about our sexual preferences."

"Sir, I promise that's not why." The nurse explained as she dimmed her smile. "But I do have to file a report."

Noel threw his hands up as he turned to pace the dimly lit room. "Fine, you wanna be apart of her spank bank material, then fine. But I'm not gonna say shit."

Cameron waited until he was situated into the wheelchair again before he retold the story. The nurse, although a little pervy, really seemed to need to know. She had his file and a pen at the ready. 

"Okay, so this is what happened…"

(2 hours earlier)

"You sure this is safe?" Noel asked as he eyed the complicated contraption hanging from their ceiling. 

Cameron nodded as he stepped down from the bed, drill in hand. "Of course baby. I did a shit load of googling before I bought it." He set the drill down and leaned all his weight on the seat and it only moved a little. "See? Perfectly safe."

Noel still wasn't so sure. The sex swing was hanging from the center of their bedroom, looking like something out of an S&M movie. He had been looking at toys online last week and Cameron flopped beside him on the bed as the swing popped up on the screen. 

Cameron had been obsessed with it since they stumbled upon it and after waiting two whole days of shipping, one arrived in a discreet package. And now it was ready for use. 

"You still wanna use it, right?" Cameron asked as he moved up to him, gripping his hips to pull him closer. 

Noel wound his hands up Cameron's chest, then his neck. "Only if you do."

"I really, really do baby." Cameron kissed his cheek, then his jaw. "Come on."

Noel connected their lips as eager hands moved to each others clothes, popping buttons and unzipping zippers until they stood naked together, kissing until they had to break apart to breathe. 

"Think you can get in alone?" Noel added as he backed Cameron up to the swing, eyes cast down as their cocks bobbed between them.

Cameron glanced back, eyeing the height of the swing. "Yeah, I think so. I might look stupid though." 

Noel shook his head, moving one hand between them to grip their cocks, slowly jerking them together as they groaned against each others lips. "Not gonna look stupid," he paused to let out a groan. "Gonna be able to see your muscles flex and all that sexy shit."

Cameron groaned and moved his arms back to touch the hand straps of the swing, but Noel kept him close, jerking him. "If that's what you wanna see baby."

"Always wanna see that." Noel groaned and released Cameron but kept jerking himself, growing harder the second Cameron fully gripped the straps and began to pull himself up. "Fuck Cam," he groaned as his arms bulged, "go on, get up there."

His voice took on that deep tone that usually came from Cameron when their positions were switched. Cameron noticed as well because his cock twitched just as his lowered himself on the seat of the swing. 

"That good?" Cameron asked, voice a little shaky. 

Noel nodded and gripped the foot straps, helping Cameron get his feet properly seated. As his legs moved into position, Cameron's thighs spread wide, showing him everything.

"That's good." Noel smoothed up his shins, feeling Cameron shiver. "You open for me?" 

"Fuck," Cameron let his head tip back at the power of that question. "Never knew how hot that sounded."

Noel grinned as he leaned down, placing his lips on Cameron's knees, then his thighs, then his hips as his body moved closer. "Come on, answer me."

"Yes, I am." He groaned and moved one hand off the strap and down into Noel's hair, guiding him to his cock. "Did it before I set it up."

Noel licked up one side of his cock, humming at the stickiness on the tip. "I wanted to watch."

"I know baby," he swallowed his next groan. "But I wanted to be ready."

Noel continued his path down, licking over Cameron's balls before lifting them to get at his hole. He groaned deeply as his tongue slid in easily and Cameron pushed his head down further. 

"Baby!" Cameron groaned and tilted the swing just enough to make it rock, thrusting down on his tongue. "I'm so sexed up baby, you gotta stop."

Noel pulled back, panting a little as Cameron gripped his hair and pulled him up to his mouth, kissing him, tasting himself as he did so. With a deep groan, Noel stepped forward, gripped both of his thighs and rocked his body forward. 

"Baby, please." Cameron whined as he pulled back, then tipped his head back as Noel moved to his neck. "I fucking need it." 

"Tell me." Noel backed up enough to kiss and lick over his chest, biting both nipples until Cameron's hole twitched around him. "Tell me Cam."

Cameron squirmed in the swing, nearly falling out when Noel sucked a mark into his hip. "Fuck me Noel." He felt that shiver up his back, as he did every single time Noel topped him. "Please baby."

Now it was Noel's turn to groan. Cameron was so soft like this, so open to it. It still amazed him that Cameron wanted this every now and then, to bottom, to beg for it like he was right now. It sent goosebumps down his back and made his cock ten times harder. 

"Let me get what we need." Noel pulled away, heavy and sluggish as he moved to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube inside the drawer. When he turned around, Cameron was writhing in the swing, jerking himself as fast as he could, rolling his body into it. "Cam." He warned, making his voice twice as deep. 

Cameron forced himself to stop touching himself, sweating as he gripped the strap. "Just hurry."

Without another word, Noel squeezed lube onto two of his fingers, slowly rubbing his hole, getting him nice and wet. "You miss it?"

Cameron nodded, trying not to push down. "Fucking missed it baby, we don't do this enough."

Noel pushed one finger in deep, watching the length of Cameron's neck as it tipped back. "Gotta make it a once a week deal." He swirled his finger in a circle, feeling him stretched enough to push another one in. 

"Noel, please just fuck me." Cameron felt each muscle clench around his fingers.

Sweat was already dripping down Cameron's body, making the swing a little slippery. Noel watched him try to hold onto the straps, gripping it over and over again, but still he slipped a little. 

It was too much. Noel slipped his fingers out, jerked his cock a few times as their lips connected again and moved up. The swing was low enough to get at Cameron without any strain and the swing allowed him to move Cameron were he needed him.

"One leg up on my shoulder," Noel lifted one of Cameron's legs and he helped him pull it over his shoulder, getting the right angle. "There we go."

As he started to push in, Noel could feel Cameron's legs shaking. He kissed over the leg by his mouth and slowly kept pushing in, getting past that first tight ring of muscles before he was home free.

"You're so fucking big," Cameron groaned and gripped the straps. "So good."

Noel bit his lip, groaning as he finally bottomed out. Sweat coated his chest and his face, his legs shook as he tried not to fall the hell over and his cock felt like it was about to explode before they even started. 

"God, you're tight Cam." Noel allowed himself a moment to breathe, dipping his head down to lick over the sweat coating Cameron's stomach and chest. "We need to do this more."

Cameron nodded quickly, gripped both hand straps and slowly started to rock the swing, pushing Noel in deeper and deeper. "Fuck yes we do, and you need to move." A rather hard rock of the swing had Noel's cock pushing against his prostate and one of his legs slipped. "Like right fucking now."

With one of Cameron's legs on his shoulder, Noel gripped the other ankle, spreading him wide as he gripped the strap to keep him from falling. The moment Cameron's eyes slipped closed, Noel pushed forward.

"God!" Cameron's head tipped back as he moaned. "Keep going."

Noel grinned and did it again, snapping his hips hard and fast until Cameron was steadily rocking back and forth in the swing, meeting his every thrust. 

"Like that?" Noel asked as he groaned.

"Just like that, shit!" Cameron whimpered, trying to get his leg free but Noel's grip only tightened. 

Noel tisked at him. "No moving Cam," he pushed in hard and held that position to kiss at his lips. "Stay just like this."

Gasp after sharp gasp had Cameron sitting up, stilling all movement. "If I stay like that, I won't last another 5 minutes." He wrapped one hand around Noel's neck and brought him in for a messy kiss. "So either let me move, or you'd better be close."

His answer was a slow roll of his hips, making sure he touched every inch inside of him and Cameron fucking melted. He fell back against the swing, eyes nearly crossed, hands gripping both straps until his knuckles turned white and he was biting his lip so hard it was about to bleed.

The truth was, Noel was ready to come the moment Cameron pulled himself into that swing and it intensified the long he pushed into him at that steady pace. Each shake of his legs and the way he arched his back had Noel ready to come. 

"You wanna come now?" Noel asked as he licked around one hard nipple, a little breathless as he tonged it. 

Cameron shook his head no until Noel moved again, pushing right into that sweet spot, keeping himself there, making his ass throb. Then he shook his head yes. "Please Baby, make me come."

Noel grinned as that powerful rush washed over him, bringing him closer to orgasm each time Cameron begged. "Yeah?" Cameron nodded again, pushing down on his cock over and over again. "Good, then we need to switch positions."

"How do you want me?" Cameron asked as Noel let his legs slide back down. 

Noel quickly eyed every position of the swing, then decided where he wanted him. "Just turn on one side, bringing that leg up to your body."

The leather of the swing stuck to his skin as he moved. His legs felt heavy, his skin flushed and sweaty as he turned to his side. He gave a deep whine when Noel slipped out of him. "Come back." He grabbed at Noel, trying to bring him closer. 

"That's perfect." Noel licked his lips as he eyed his hole, then his balls, nearly growling at how flushed the skin around it was. "Ready?" 

"So fucking ready." Cameron gripped Noel's thigh and dug his nails in. "I need it."

"I know you do Cam," Noel bumped their heads together for a moment before kissing him. When Cameron whimpered into that kiss, Noel picked that moment to push back in, eagerly swallowing that next groan. 

They moved together, gripping and pulling and grinding together. Noel moved fast, pushing into him deeper and faster with each thrust until Cameron could no longer keep up the kiss. 

"Noel, I feel it." Cameron groaned and gripped the back of the swing to hold on. "You gotta come." 

"Come Cam," Noel begged, his body shaking from how long he'd been holding it in. "Please."

………….

"Uh, can we just skip the big finish?" The nurse asked, fanning her face.

Noel had his hands over his face, trying not to look at either of them or get hard from the excruciatingly long sex recap. "Cam…"

Cameron rolled his eyes. "Fine. So after…" he shook his head, a little mad that he didn't get to tell the entire tale. "That's when it got a little dangerous…"

…..

"Fuck," Noel panted deeply as he pulled out and nearly fell back as he swayed on his feet. "I think my entire skeleton came out."

Cameron snorted, hissing a little as he tried to unfold his arms and legs from their previous position. "Yeah, and it came out in me." He showed him one sticky hand. 

It was almost comical watching Cameron unfold and attempt to get out of that swing, especially when he just wrecked the lower half of his body. But he did it, putting one foot on the floor as he gripped the handles and tried to move the other one.

"Shit, I think you got come on the--"

A loud thud sounded just as Noel turned to the door. He jumped at the sound and glanced back to see Cameron sprawled on the floor, one leg wrapped up in one of the straps.

"Fuck!!" Cameron hissed and gripped his leg. "Shit shit shit...fuck."

"What the hell?" Noel bent down, noticing that his leg looked a little...off. "What happened?"

"Fuckin slipped!" He growled and touched his leg, only to whine and jerk his hand away. 

"Slipped on what?" Noel looked at the ground and noticed that there were a few drops of come on the floor and couldn't help the giggle that bubbled from his throat.

"What the fuck Noel?" Cameron laid back on the floor, wincing at the sharp pain. "I fuckin break my damn leg and you laugh?"

Noel nodded, the giggle turned into a full blown laugh and Cameron hit him. "Sorry babe, but you fucking slipped on come."

"No way." Cameron groaned and looked at the streaked come on the ground, "You have shitty fucking aim."

The laughter died down a little, and Noel gently untangled Cameron's foot from the strap and saw that it was actually broken. The bones shifted under the skin, making it bulge a little.

"Yeah, you really did break that shit." Noel kissed his forehead. "Let me call an ambulance."

Cameron's hand shot out before he could move. "No fucking way. We are both naked, my ass is stuffed full of your come. I'm gonna have to tell them how I fucked it up."

That giggle came back and Cameron glared. "I'll call, then we get you cleaned up and dressed. Okay?" He asked softly and kissed Cameron's lips when he nodded. "Good. Just stay here."

"Yeah, sure thing." He said sarcastically as Noel walked away chuckling. "Asshole."

……..

The nurse was laughing just as hard Noel had been earlier and he only smiled as Cameron blushed.

"Oh my Lord," she fanned her face again. "A sex swing incident gone wrong?" She looked at her patient. 

Cameron nodded. "Yup, because someone has bad fucking aim."

Noel flipped him off, getting a small smile from him. "So there is the entire story. Can we speed this up now?"

The nurse nodded. "Yes, we can. We have to get a cast on you, that shouldn't take too long. Then you can head home in a few hours."

Cameron nodded as she left them alone in the room. He let out a tired sigh and leaned back in the chair. "Well, that was fun."

Noel shook his head, standing between his spread legs. "Well, at least she has the story now. I'm sure she's going to keep replaying it."

"Yeah, probably." Cameron moved forward to lean against his body. "I'm tired now. Home soon right?"

"Soon." Noel kissed his hair as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Promise."

"John is gonna be pissed." Cameron groaned. 

Yes, he would. That would delay the premiere of the show, and he would probably want an explanation as well. Not to mention how hard it would be for Cameron to walk on a broken leg, much less act.

"Don't worry about him right now babe." Noel started to rub his shoulders and Cameron sagged into him with a deep sigh. "Just focus on you and I'll deal with all that."

"Thank you." Cameron whispered and wrapped his arms around Noel's thighs. "Hey baby?"

"Hmm?" Noel hummed as his own eyes closed. 

"Sign my cast?" 

Noel laughed and hugged him tighter. "Always babe, always."


End file.
